Truth or Dare with the Gods!
by Thalicolover4ever
Summary: Like the title says, it's Truth or Dare but with the gods! It's my first story so pleeaasse go easy on me. Trust me, it's better than it sounds. Read and review please! 100 review chapter submitted! Nico's point of view COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please go easy on me. I write because I love to write so please give me a chance**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you?**

**Truth or Dare (With the Gods!)**

"Do you except our ever so generous offer of becoming a God?" bellowed Zeus.

"On one condition, I get to chose one of my friends to become a God with me" I was asking a whole lot but I seriously needed one of my friends to accompany me. I seriously did not want to be left out, with only the gods for company; I'd be pretty lonely and downright bored.

"Fine, but that person must be willing to become a god and it must be a _girl_." said Zeus. _Wait... A girl... A girl!_

"And you will also need a boy to accompany you" I thought he was finished ranting but apparently not.

"Also, we get to choose your so called friends." _Ha!_

Now he finished ranting it was my turn, "But, all the Olympians and the children of the Big Three must play Truth or Dare". Just cause I like to, I added in my head.

They had a quick discussion in Ancient Greek then Zeus turned to me, "Fine, we have chosen your friends; they are the children of the Big Three."

"Fine, let's get on with the game. Hermes, call Thalia and Percy" Zeus finished. Hermes went without a question. In a flash Hermes left the room. Just like he left, he came in. I quickly explaned the rules and made them swear on the Styx that they'd tell the truth. They sat down and I started, "Thalia, truth are dare?"

"Dare!" She replied

I thought for a while... Ah ha! "I dare you to go on the ride 'Wind Seeker'. Ha, I am sooo evil. Mwa ha ha ha ha!

"Umm... Okay, how am I supposed to get the tickets to go in Wonderland?" She asked nervously. We both knew that Windseeker was a really tall ride and that she was afraid of heights but, back to her question, how are we supposed to get the tickets? ... Bingo!

"I'll Shadow Travel us inside" The gods looked confused so I quickly explained what Wonderland and Windseeker was. I held onto Thalia's arm and without a warning, I stepped into the shadow and Shadow Traveled the two of us.

**Please read and review! Ideas for truths or dares will be accepted and most likely used.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare (With the Gods!)**

Chapter 2

A visit to Wonderland

**Sooo.. Here's the next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan!**

We ended up landing in some random line. I looked at the ride, it was... The Behemoth! I really don't want to go on that ride, you know. I looked behind us, there were all of the gods disguised in mortal clothing. I led Thalia to the Gods behind us. We all got ready to go on Windseeker. The line was really long so we decided to keep on playing Truth or Dare but we had to do it with our surroundings. It was Thalia's turn, "Hera, truth or dare?"

"Ummm... truth" She replied.

Oh yes! Ha, that one... "Have you ever cheated on Zeus?" I asked. I definitely got her.

"Yes", she said so quietly so that no one could hear her.

"What?" All of us asked at the same time.

"I said 'yes'!" she yelled at us impatiently.

We all looked towards Zeus to see his expression but he just shrugged and said "I do it all the time"

I looked in front of us. Hey! We were first in line! "Hey guys! Were next in line!"

**Read and review! Pleaseee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not american and Wonderland and PJO happen to be owned by americans! **

Chapter three Windseeker

Thalia looked like she was about to wet her pants; scared, freaked out and embarrassed all at the same time.

"We're all going on right?" looking at the number of hands in the air, everyone was going on except Hades, Poseidon, Percy and I. After a quick discussion we decided that Artemis will go with Thalia, Zeus with Hera, Hermes with Apollo, Hestia with Athena, Aphrodite with Ares and since Demeter and Hephaestus both didn't have partners they went together. They started to get loaded in their seats and Thalia started freaking out like crazy! Once they were on the ride and they couldn't hear us I looked at Thalia and she was closing her eyes! I took out my camera that I packed earlier and Percy, Hades and Poseidon did the same. I zoomed in on Thalia and where ever Thalia went, that's where my camera went. Thalia started screaming and cursing me for making her go on the ride.

When the ride was over she quickly got off and went up to me looking really mad and screamed, "I will kill you Di Angelo!"

"Wow Grace, I'm really scared," I exclaimed sarcastically. I looked over at Zeus and he gave me the killer glare.

"Okay... Maybe I am scared..." I whispered looking at Zeus.

I decided to change the subject, "How about getting back to the game of Truth or Dare?" I suggested. Every-one nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's my turn right?" clarified Hera. I nodded in response.

"Aphrodite, truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Truth!" Aphrodite squealed, like usual.

"Have you ever liked/loved Hephaestus?" Hera asked, probably knowing that Hephaestus's wife would say no.

"Ewww... Why would I ever like that piece of garbage?" she asked in a very girly voice. Hephaestus looked quite offended and Ares stuck his tongue out at him.

"Just ask truth or dare already!" I whined. This was getting very annoying.

"Ares, truth or dare?" Aphrodite asked.

"Dare!" He yelled.

Aphrodite seemed to ponder about this for a moment. Then a wicked smile crossed her face. "I dare you to..."

**Mwa ha ha! Cliffy! Read and review! (If you don't, I won't update! Mwa ha ha!)**

**Soo read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankes to :Smartgirlz10,DAUGHTER OF HERMES 42,ReadingWritingPlzDon'tDisturb and for adding this as their favourite stories!**

**Also, a special thanks to floridapanther28 for the idea.**

**Also, thank you to the reviewers, it means the world to me for you guys to review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and will never be.**

Chapter 4

Wow, that's girly!

"To... to... to go get a complete makeover, then walk around the whole Camp Half-Blood like a girly girl!" Aphrodite squealed. A look of disbelief crossed Ares' face.

"Fine" he grumbled looking like he was ready to kill his girlfriend. Aphrodite squealed with delight.

_In Aphrodite's Palace (Makeover room)_

We were all excited to see Ares get tortured, especially Percy. He was jumping up and down on the bed when he got to his room. At exactly 11:00 a.m. everybody was at Aphrodite's palace. Percy looked ready to burst out with laughter even though Ares didn't have a touch of make up on him yet. Keyword: _Yet_. But I was sure that after Aphrodite was done, he'd look like a Barbie doll.

"Let's get started!" Aphrodite squealed with delight. Hephaestus had a video camera in his hands and so did Apollo, Percy and Hermes. Ares had a grim look on his face and looked ready to punch the lights out of Aphrodite, Percy, Apollo and Hermes. Aphrodite put blush, hot pink lipstick, hot pink nail polish, clip on earrings, hot pink mascara, hot pink eyeliner, and hot pink eye shadow. But that wasn't just it, there was the outfit; a hot pink strapless dress that went up to the knees, hot pink high heels that were at least 7 inches tall, a hot pink charm necklace and a matching bracelet that had a bunch of girly figures like lipstick and other stuff like that, except there was at least 50 charms and it was the exact same thing on the bracelet.

"Now, time to go to Camp Half-Blood" Percy crackled evilly with a mischievous look on his face.

**Read and review please! I won't update unless I get at least 10 reviews! **

**Question: Would you guys rather want me to write longer chapters and update a bit less often?**

**Question number two: Do you guys think my chapters are too short?**

**Any Ideas? Anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare (With the Gods!)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**And the following people who favourited my story (After Chapter 4):gothic dolphin3, SeaweedBrain33 and SonOfAthena97.**

**Disclaimer: People, get this straight; I am not a guy!**

Chapter 5 Camp Half-Blood

We teleported to camp and the second we arrived, people were staring at us and giving us weird looks. I got embarrassed so I made myself blend in with the shadows. Ha! Now people can't give me weird looks for traveling with a girly guy. I continued walking in the shadows until we got to the cabins. Cabin 1: vacant. Cabin 2: also vacant. Cabin three: also vacant. Then, we got to cabin 4: also vacant. Cabin 5; it was Ares's cabin.

Percy, Thalia and I counted to three in our heads then went into the cabin and shouted "Guess what? Your dad's here!"

There were a lot of whispers but you could hear Clarisse's voice over the whispers, "Really punk? You're lying."

"Not really, I'll ask him to come in." Percy said without any doubt on his face. At that moment Ares came in the room and all the kids in the room laughed

"Punk! I will kill you! You're joking around about my dad, that thing's a Barbie doll for the Gods sakes!" Ha! This was hilarious. I looked at Apollo and Hermes and they had video cameras in their hands. I was about to fall down laughing when I realized that the Ares kids were in front of me. Ares flexed his 'only Ares would have that size of muscles', muscles. Then they all stopped laughing and a look of horror crossed their faces.

"Hey... Hey... Dad" Clarisse managed to stumble through her fear. "What up?"

Ares had a mad look on his face then walked up to Clarisse and punched her in the face.

"What up" Ares stated with a fake smile and a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay, owww... Definitely not a Barbie doll" she mumbled under her breath. Ares left the room without another word. He partied around the cabins, archery ranges and stadium with a grim look on his face. Then, we got to the Big House. The people with pale faces started laughing and the colour returned immediately. Wow, what do they say again? Oh yeah! 'Laughter is the best medicine.' Funny. Dionysus was in the midst of drinking grape juice. He was about to swallow but then he spewed the whole thing on the floor. We were about to enter Chiron's room but then Percy had a question, "Hey guys! What do you think Chiron will say?"

Apollo, god of prophecies responded, "He will..."

**What do you think he's going to do?**

**Could I have 20 reviews? Pleeaaassse...**

**Thanks!**

**Read and review!**

**What do you guys think will happen?**


	6. Chapter 6 The return

**Thank you to all the reviewers and SeaweedBrainGirl11**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not own PJO, do not currently own PJO and will NEVER own PJO!**

**B.T.W. It is always Nico's P.O.V.**

Chapter 6 The return

"Ha! I'm never going to tell you!" Apollo said

"What! Please! What's going to happen?" everyone said in unison.

"You guys can see for yourselves" Apollo said with a look on his face that told everyone that he wasn't telling. Right then, Chiron opened the door, he was currently eating an apple, he took a bite, then, he said, "It's a pleasure to se-" his jaw dropped then along with his apple, his eye twitched and then, as casual as possible he continued his sentence, "-e you." He stood there for a while, obviously trying to figure out why Ares was dressed like the way he was. He probably figured out seeing that he swished his tail and galloped away.

"Let's go back to Olympus!" I suggested. They all nodded in agreement and in a few seconds I was on Olympus.

"Athena, truth or dare?" Ares asked.

"Dare!" She replied showing that she was not afraid of anything.

I saw Ares smile an evil smile then he proceeded, "I dare you to put a curse on yourself so that you're unwise and you're clumsy, at the same time! So you basically act drunk." Ares finished. Percy and I literally fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh no you wouldn't! Ares! I am sooo going to kill you with my newly polished spear! Oh wait... I can't kill you! Oh well, then I'll torture you to the point you fade away from pain!" Everyone looked at Athena as if she was mad.

"Are your plans usually this evil?" Poseidon asked with curiosity.

"Shut up Poseidon! It's not like you don't plan stuff this evil. Oh wait! I forgot; you don't plan at all! Or your plan's just do.n't work!" she remarked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up Athena! At least I have control of the whole oce-" Poseidon fought back.

"Oh guys! We have to get back to our game. And quit fighting! You guys have been fighting for the last... 3.141592654 millennia!" Hestia yelled but rather quietly.

"Okay... Fine... I'll do it." Athena grumbled obviously not content. Ares smiled evilly. Athena started chanting in Ancient Greek so fast that I couldn't understand. When she was done she stumbled a bit then cought herself.

"Okay... Artemis, truth or dare?" She asked rather drowsily.

We all laughed and we were about to roll on the laughing but then Artemis decided to save her from humiliation, "Ahhh... Dare?" she said rather unsure.

"I dare you to go get a boyfriend after this game!" Athena exclaimed but still rather drowsily.

Artemis muttered a curse under her breath then said, "I hate you Athena! But fine, since I don't want to wear the dunce hat! Especially since Apollo and Hermes definitely have cameras with them and probably will post this on Hephaestus T.V. Just this once though."

"How about calling it a day?" Hestia said rather cheerfully. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and walked out of the throne room.

**Read and review please! 40 reviews sounds nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been soooo busy so I couldn't update. SORRY! I'm a very busy person, please forgive me...**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (Sadly)**

**Soooo, Here's Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

I was laughing my head off at the sound of Athena being drunk and at the sound of Artemis getting a boyfriend. I mean, isn't that extremely funny. Like I'm going to die from laughter funny? I was setting on a bed in an Olympus hotel room, which was pretty much like a mansion.

"Hey Percy!" I shouted.

"Yeahhhhhh" He yelled back.

"Come here!"

The next second he was right beside me.

"Isn't having Athena drunk amusing?" I asked. He nodded his head in reply. "Let's tell Annabeth" I suggested. We went to the shower and turned on the tap and turned on the lights. We were looking for a Golden Drachma when Thalia came in the washroom. She looked confused at what we were doing. So I explained to her and at the end she took out a Golden Drachma from her pocket and did the stuff you need to do to Iris message.

For some reason, Annabeth must have sensed something behind her because she turned around right away. "Hey!" she said over the Iris message.

We all looked at each other for the cue and said, "Guess what? You mom's drunk!" Her facial expression was so funny that we all fell down on the floor laughing. There was a knock on the door so we stopped laughing and cut through the Iris message and Percy went to get the door. It was Lord Poseidon. He wanted us to go to the Throne Room so we could get the game started. Unexpectedly, Poseidon came in and Thalia, Percy and I started laughing again.

Lord Poseidon must've known what we were laughing about so he just said, "Lord Zeus wants you guys down there in 15 minutes." We changed into unwrinkled clothes and got down to the Throne Room, still laughing. When we got to the Throne Room we all stopped laughing because most of the Gods looked kind of mad.

Artemis broke the silence and spoke, "I have decided to..."

**Any ideas for what should happen next? Anything at all?**

**I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this chapter's kind of short.**

**Disclaimer : I will never own PJO**

**The decision**

** Chapter 8**

"I have decided to get a boyfriend... after this game ends" Artemis declared.

All the Gods looked shocked and in unison, Apollo and Hermes screamed, "But you're supposed to do the dare now!" Wow, they sounded like toddlers.

"Actually, that wasn't in the rules." Artemis said.

"Exactly, I didn't say that when I explained the rules, but I guess that's kind of expected to do the dare right on the spot, you know. But it wasn't in the rules so I guess you have to specify if they have to do it know." I pointed out.

"Okay, Artemis, just keep going" Hestia suggested, avoiding a fight.

"Percy, Truth or Dare?" Artemis asked.

"Umm... Dare?" Percy said unsurely.

"I dare you to... host a paintball fight!"

"SWEET! THAT IS THE BEST THING SOMEONE CAN EVER THINK OF!" Ares yelled with joy.

"What happens if I object?" Percy said with an evil smile on his face.

"THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Ares yelled.

"Okay, I'll host a paintball fight." Percy said in surrender.

"First we have to pick the teams." Hestia said.

We kept discussing, arguing and fighting about which teams they were on and I zoned out the entire time, I guess I'll have to ask Percy about the teams later. Oh well. I think they argued for a long time but I finally decided to pay attention so I knew which team I was on.

I heard Zeus declare proudly, "Okay so Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Athena and I are on one team. So, Hades, Nico, Thalia, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis and Percy are on the other team."

I guess the teams were fair. I am so going to take this opportunity to cover Aphrodite in black paint or any other colour that she hates and cover Ares in hot pink. Oh Gods, this will be sooo much fun.

We decided to hold a meeting for our team and I have an evil plan. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha !

**Cliffy!**

** What do you think the plan is?**

**Read and Review 'cause when I get 50 reviews I will make a super long chapter. I swear it upon the river Styx! (Thunder in the backround) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, THIS IS THE 50 REVVIEW CHAPTER! This chapter has many thank yous cuz that's what made this chapter possible:**

see- **Thanks! **

**Crane's Shadow- Thanks! This review seriously made me happy!**

aphroditegirl444-

**Cindella204**

**smartone101**

**Amain 4ever**

**Bonifaco 16**

**Anonymous review (No name person/People)**

**SydneyLouWho**

**Nico-lovin-4ever -Thanks!**

IheartLukeCastellan

Update please

Loveitliveit

Princess Aziza

xXQueenOfTheGodsXx

Amain 4ever

floridapanther28

floridapanther28

SeaweedBrainGirl11

**_(No name reviewer)**

tma12360

Little Miss Random

YAY

gothic dolphin3

LilyEvans098

Taylor**- Sorry about the point of view thing, when I first made the story I had the point of view in the title but then I decided to change is so Sorry!**

PercyJacksonLover3

I was just too lazy to log in**-Nice user name**

SonOfAthena97

**_ (No name reviewer) - Thanks for reviewing!**

floridapanther28

AmazingReader105

Crane's shadow

**and most importantly my first reviewer :**

Unhr25

**These are the people who made it possible for me to make this chapter, once again thank you! And please, if you don't write any stories off your own or don't know how it feels to be flamed; NO FLAMES! But constructive critism is always excepted, along with ideas =) Soo, on with the cha****pter**

**Disclaimer: I'm under 30 years old, Rick Riordan's over 50 years old, I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

Chapter 9

My team decided to rig up Paintball guns that shout people their least favourite colours and we decided to have them make them slower and say "I Suck" on them in bright neon colours. This will be hilarious, I thought in my head. Imagining Zeus with an "I suck" sign on his back- that probably won't be able to wash off until two days after we play Paintball, will be hilarious. Anyways, after we discussed our plans we decided that we would have a special gun just to hit Ares, so it'd say: I am a loser, on it. I figured that we were ready for the game but then I realized that we still had to make the weapons. And we had to plan it and help Hephaestus. Artemis was going to plan it by herself, and Hephaestus was going to make it with us as assistants. We decided to take turns as assistants since he would only need three assistants at a time. We decided to plan the schedule in an hour turn like this: Hades, Artemis and Hermes. Then it will be Percy, Hades and Apollo's turns. And finally, Thalia's, Artemis's and my turn. We decided to have Artemis do most of the work because she was a girl. Yup, kind of unfair but hey! She was responsible unlike the others. And my father had to do more work than most of us because he did more work than us normally. It wasn't fair but, who cares? We had to get to work on our guns so we could finish them by... tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. We better hurry up! We have exactly 24 hours to finish eight guns that have a lot of special effects on them so they could change and detect people's least favourite colours, right words on their backs and change it when it detects Ares. We were working in the hottest area in Hephaestus's forges and I could even see my father sweating, someone who never sweats, and I mean it, **never sweats.** I practically felt my shirt clinging to me in the sweat but I guess that's called working hard. I wish I had an icepack to cool me down and poor down my shirt. I now knew how Hephaestus felt when he works in his forges every single dang day. But he probably got used to it since he does it every single day. After five hours we finally finished and I looked at our guns, they were loaded with every single colour in the world and they had decorations on the outsides so it fits our personality. Also, they had alerts when someone approaches. They also had mirrors so that if you turned the alert off you could still see if someone was behind you. I was looking at it in so much awe that I didn't realize what was behind our guns, full Paintball outfits that are like our normal clothes but protect us from paint and camouflages us so that we blend into the background. I decided to find my outfit and gun and change like everybody else. When I was changing I realized there was even goggles that are invisible, or you can change them into goggles matching your outfit. I heard Artemis say that we were going to put a block of invisible paint in front of their door when they come out of their door they get soaked with paint that they can't even see. They were totally in for it. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

Poseidon's point of view

Apparently, I was supposed to soak them in water when they come out of their doors and Hestia was supposed to shout flames at them and then Zeus was supposed to hit them with lightning bolts so they get distracted so then we can fire a bunch of paint at them. Ares was going to curse them so they can't win this paint war thing and Aphrodite was going to pretend she was doing her nails then, shout them when they come up. I was supposed to drench someone in water each time someone gets paint balled. We are totally going to win.

(Back to) Nico's point of view

Percy made the rules with us while Hephaestus made the invisible paint so it could be in a square/ rectangle. These are the rules:

No using your godly powers! You can use them if they're natural like blending in with shadows

Your powers will be taken away from you (Powers like growing vines, Electrocuting people, splashing people with water, cursing people etc.)

No strangling people to death

Have fun and don't hold grudges (Like Nico does)

"Hey!" I yelled at Percy for the last sentence.

"It's true, ask your on sister" he shrugged.

I grumbled in reply.

"Don't we have to print these out so we can give them to the other team?" Thalia pointed out, obviously trying to avoid a fight. We nodded in agreement and Percy took the paper and printed it out. Once they get out of their doors we were going to hide since they were already soaked in water there's no point in soaking the more, but we might do it to hide the fact that we soaked them, they won't realize anyway, they're too stupid without a normal Athena. Percy was going to take the paper when I joined him and he didn't get it and just left me with the paper. I opened the door and gave it to Poseidon without another word.

Yes! Time to pawn butts! We got ready for paintball by camouflaging into the walls. We had people everywhere. Since we were just trying to see who gets painted most and try to get the other teams flag in an hour, so basically we're trying to play capture the flag and get the other team's players splashed with paint. Job two already accomplished, job one will be accomplished in no time. We went over the rules and the objective of the game and started. Something that I never knew 'cause someone never told me- *Cough* Percy *Cough*, was that if we got the flag we automatically win! There was even a border line and jails. We made some positions:

My father and I are supposed to capture the flag with the help of Hermes. Thalia, Artemis and Apollo are supposed to camouflage into the shadows and protect the flag. And Percy and Hephaestus are supposed to put people in jail.

Game started; Percy's point of view

Ares was trying to grab our flag when I tackled him onto the ground and Hephaestus put him in jail. My father was grabbing our flag when I knocked the flag out of his hands and asked Hephaestus to put him in jail as well.

My father groaned and said, "Seriously, I never thought my own son would put me in jail." I chuckled at the thought and went back to guarding.

Thalia's point of view

I saw somebody on the ground filing her nails, APHRODITE! How could someone file their nails in the middle of Paintball? I smiled and aimed a lot of balls of paint at her; they were all black and she had an "I suck" sign on her back as well as an "I stink like poop" sign on her back. I saw Artemis shout an arrow at her and an "I look like poop" sign on her back appeared. I wonder where Ares was at this moment, probably in jail; the place he deserved to be in.

Nico's point of view

I was about to snoop the flag off of the ground when Hermes came up and stole the flag from me. I was about to protest when I realized people would know we were here so I kept quite. We ran back when we hit Zeus and Hera. We camouflaged into the walls and apparently they didn't see my father or me but they saw Hermes since he couldn't blend in with the shadows. Hermes quickly passed me the flag and I ran faster than my father, I ran at the speed of lightning! Or like Hermes, works either way. I was about to stop when I saw Zeus behind me. I saw him get shot down by paint and I became quite relieved.

Thalia's point of view

I saw someone pass by me with a flag and assumed it was Hermes; I looked closer and screamed- Oupps! I just gave away my hiding spot. It was Nico, Nico was running at the speed of what Hermes would run. I saw my father behind him and quickly shot him down with a paintball that said "I don't deserve to rule Mount. Olympus, my brothers should." It was in bright... red! Whoa... His shirt was splattered with sea green paint; Poseidon would be happy to see this 'cause we made a curse on the paint so that everyone's shirts wouldn't be able to change. Ha ha ha ! Cursed paint, So fun. I saw Hestia in pink clothes. Wow, it's so great to see people like this and on the back of Hestia's shirt it said "FIGHT!" I was amusing myself when I heard a horn; the game was over and we won.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah! I actually updated pretty fast this time!**

**For the reviewers:**

**floridapanther28- Ya, That was a pretty long chapter but I was trying to make it longer, didn't exactly work =( And I know I did, I didn't add all the other digits and stuff.**

**Crane's shadow- If you knew me, it would've been pretty obvious who would've won 'cause I love Nico!**

**ThalicoPercabethTratie213- Yah, I was happy to! =)**

**Ya, I only got 4 reviews that chapter but at least I got some reviews!**

**Sooo, on with the story,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 10

Arghh... The paint hurt me soo much. Bruises were all over my body since I was forward. Thalia was defence and she didn't get hit with a single paint ball. So lucky. I checked the clock on the wall: 10:30. Woah. I better get to the Throne room or I'll be late, then, they'll scream at me. I ran out the door and told Percy to dare Poseidon to turn Mr. Blofis into a blowfish. Percy started laughing and fell down laughing. Okay... I never thought someone could actually fall down laughing. I looked at Percy waiting for an answer but instead he just nodded his head.

We entered the Throne room and we took a look around the room, almost everyone was there except for Dionysus and Apollo. Wow, they're late. As in later than us late. We were all waiting when we heard them come in rather loudly, they were arguing about who was cooler.

"I am soo much cooler, actually no, I'm awesome!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Well, I'm awesome, all those petty little demigods worship me" Dionysus huffed.

"Well, I'm hotter which makes me soo much awesome." Apollo shouted.

"Boys! Stop arguing and get on with the game!" Hera, Hestia and Artemis yelled in unison. They looked at her and sat down on their thrones.

"Let's start the game" Hestia said obviously tired of people fighting even though her T-shirt said "Fight!" on the back of it. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and we started.

"I believe it's my turn" Percy said. Everyone nodded so he went with his dare.

"Father, truth or dare?" Percy asked hoping that he'd chose dare.

"I'll chose... Dare" Poseidon said, unsure of what to come next.

"I dare you to turn my stepfather into a blowfish" Percy grinned wickedly.

Everyone in the room laughed at the dare. They were all laughing their heads off, including me.

"My pleasure" Poseidon said with delight.

We were at Percy's apartment before you could say "What the Hades!" I smelt blue cookies but then, I remembered what we were here for. Poseidon knocked on the door and Sally opened it, her eyes went all wide and then opened the door wider so we could all get in.

We got in and Poseidon whispered something in Sally's ear. She nodded and got a big jar of water. Poseidon waved his hand and Mr. Blofis transformed into a Blowfish! Well, I can't say I didn't expect that. He placed him in the water and started talking in Ancient Greek to Zeus so I couldn't understand. After approximately 5 minutes, Poseidon waved his hand and Mr. Blofis turned back into a human being. He was soaked from head to toe but apparently Poseidon didn't care and strolled out the door.

We were back in Olympus just as fast as we were out.

Poseidon continued the game, "Demeter, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm... Ahhh... Dare" She decided, seemingly like she wasn't paying attention.

"I dare you to show everyone your Farmville account!" Poseidon exclaimed, obviously not thinking at all.

"Easy peasy. Why are your dares so easy?" She waved a hand and a laptop appeared and she started typing in her password. I saw Hermes zoom his video camera in on her password. Apparently Demeter didn't notice 'cause she just kept typing it. By the time she finally got to Farmville Hermes already figured out her password and walked up to Hades and showed him. I was being nosey and eavesdropping on them so I heard the whole thing.

"Hades, guess what?" I heard Hermes whisper to my father.

"What?" I heard my father grumble.

"Demeter's password's: Hadesisanidiot!" My father gasped but didn't tell Demeter.

"I found it!" Demeter exclaimed and showed it to us with a projector. The farm was huge with at least 200 plots and she like totally rigged the game, unless if she actually bought Farmcash. She was like at level 99.

"Keep on going!" Apollo shouted.

"Death spawn, truth or dare?" Demeter asked.

"Dare!" I replied, only after did I realize that was a mistake.

"I dare you to... Not wear black, grey or dark blue or anything that resembles black for a whole week!" Demeter exclaimed with pride.

What? No... That's not possible! I can't do that! Ever in my whole entire life!

**Will he do the dare? Or will he chicken out and do the alternitive dare?**

**Read and review pleaseeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all the reviewers who made this chapter possible:**

**Princess Aziza- You'll see what happens in this chapter. =)**

**Olympuschild- You'll see. Sorry for not fully explaining the beginning.**

**SeaweedBrainGirl11- Ya. Sorry but I had to dare Nico and this seemed like a good dare. Thanks!**

**Crane's shadow- Ya, I know wierd but hey! It's Demeter, someone who hates gothic people. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay. So ya, like I said I love it when people review so please read and review! It means everything (not literally but you get the point) to me!**

**Sooo, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... Rick and I have many differences: He's a guy, I'm a girl, He's old, I'm young. Ya you get the point! I don't own PJO (Sadly =()**

Chapter 11

No... I can't do this! But I'll have to do this anyways, I mean the other choice is to get Deimos to find my greatest fear and guess what? This happens to be my greatest fear! Annoying as ever. I guess I'll do it.

"Arghhh... Fine, I'll do it." I decided to make my own t-shirt so it could say whatever I want it to say like "I was dared to do this" "I hate Demeter" or other stuff like that.

I realized everyone was waiting for me so I went on, "Aphrodite, truth or dare?" I asked. This was going to end bad; if she picked truth I would make her tell me who I would be paired up with in the future and if she picked dare, she won't be able to wear dresses, skirts, anything dressy, accessories or anything pink and oh yah! Makeup, yah especially makeup.

"I pick ummm... I pick ahhhhh... I pick... AHHHHH! I BROKE MY NAIL!" Aphrodite screeched as she ran as fast as she could in heals to her palace. Ha! She forgot about teleporting.

"How 'bout playing tomorrow?" Apollo suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement accept for Ares who yelled, "How 'bout killing Prissy?" Percy backed down and glared daggers at Ares except he didn't work. Ares just stood up out of his throne and threatened Percy by pulling out his sword.

"ARES! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Zeus and Poseidon commanded in unison. He slowly sat down but seemed unwilling to do so.

"How about going back to our palaces?" Hestia suggested. Everyone nodded this time and went back to their rooms/ Palaces.

I went and got a blank white shirt and went to go get some spray paint both from my father. I got out some electric blue spray paint and wrote on the back "This was a dare and I hate it!" in huge neat letters. Actually, I'm not exactly sure I wrote that but I have an exception since I'm dyslexic and I pretty sure I might have spelt it right. I realized that it didn't matter 'cause all demigods have dyslexia and as long as I have the right letters that's okay.

Next, I took out some orange spray paint and some light blue spray paint and bubbled around the letters I with a pattern like this :Orange, blue, orange, blue...

Then, on the front I wrote "I hate Demeter for making me do this!"

After that, I took some silver spray paint and wrote on the lower back "Warning: I am Hades' child; if you make fun of me you will get punished for**ever!**" Yah pretty immature but who cares.

Finally, I took green spray paint and sprayed the whole thing with it. I looked at the t-shirt and felt accomplished but then, I found a piece of uncovered green and wrote "Day" on it. If you get it good for you. I looked at the shirt then I realized I needed pants to go with that so I took out a pair of purposely ripped light grey skinny jeans. Yep, I love skinny jeans and plus Demeter never said that I couldn't look Emo or gothic.

Just to show her that she should've said that I took some paint that looked like real blood and put some on my wrists so it looked like I sliced my wrists. Demeter will go psycho but I couldn't care less. Ha! Too bad for her, she should've specified.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I NEED ideas. (I'm getting stuck =()**

**Okay, so should Aphrodite chose Truth or Dare? I seriously don't know so you tell me.**

**I would like at least 3 reviews for each chapter, I mean yah, it takes time reviewing but you could take like 2 minutes making a review right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Six reviews this chapter! Yay!**

**Crane's shadow- Sorry, I changed it and thankes!**

**Thalia Grace KILL BARBIE ME- Thanks!**

**Athena Goddess of the Wise- Yep, Green Day**

**_ (No name reviewer) - Sorry, I made a new dare and I will use your idea. ;) Also, I'll try to make more truths after this dare/truth**

**Unhr25- I will, I just don't usually update on the weekends. Thanks for reviewing**

**Princess Aziza- I changed the dare, sorry, and it might not be dare.. MWA ha ha ha ha**

**Yep, All these people reviewed! Yay!**

**Soo, here's another chapter which happens to be chapter 12, sorry, it's kind of short...**

**Disclaimer :If I were Rick Riordan, don't you think I'd be writing the book we're all waiting for?**

Chapter 12

Apparently today, we got a day off from playing truth or dare because of some reason I don't know about. Anyways, I decided to make Demeter mad so I decided to show Demeter my outfit. Yah, I know you'd be thinking "Umm... Letting Demeter see you without wearing black? Won't she enjoy that?" Answer: No! Hades nooooo, not in a millennia. Because I still look emo/ Goth so she'll be mad 'cause I found a loophole in her dare. Yep, I'm so awesome. So, on with the plan!

I was already in my outfit so I told Percy and Thalia what I was going to do and they looked at each other with some weird expression on their faces.

Then, on the count of three they both screamed, "I am so going to video tape this!" So, with that, they held onto me and I shadow traveled them to Hades (The Underworld).

We ended up in the ... middle of nowhere! No, just kidding, we ended up in Elysium, so we decided to visit some dead people. We decided on visiting Selena and Beckendorf; two very nice people. I quickly found their house and knocked on the door. Beckendorf answered the door rather surprise- I guess he doesn't get guests very often, and when he saw us his mouth quickly formed into a smile and his whole face lit up.

"Come on in" Beckendorf greeted us kindly.

Percy, of course started with his apologies, which by the way is very Percy like and said, "Beckendorf, I'm sooooooooooo sorry, I seriously shouldn't have abandoned you and let you die" NO! JUST KIDDING! Why in the name of Hades would someone do that? I mean, come on, that's so weird and random. No one ever does that. We talked for a while about our lives and how it felt to be dead and all that boring stuff that I completely zoned out of.

And then, all of a sudden, Percy got up and said we were going to leave but we realized that we didn't have a video camera to tape it so Thalia asked "Do you guys have a video camera that we could use?"

"Well, no duh!" Selena said really girly like. Thalia quickly took the camera and we left.

After half an hour we ended up in my father's palace.

I started off with the conversation, "Hey dad, have you seen Demeter?" As a reply, he waved his hand and Demeter appeared. Hmm.. He must be very moody today. Oh well! He won't be after this!

As soon as Demeter saw me she started screaming, "THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN YOU WEARING BLACK! I MEAN YOU WEREN'T EVEN EMO BEFORE! NOW YOU SLIT YOUR WRISTS!" Looks like things are going as planned.

"AND WHY DO YOU HATE ME? YOU FOUND A LOOPHOLE ANYWAYS!" My father gave me a certain look that told me to go now so I grabbed my friends and shadow traveled away. Hopefully to Olympus.

Luckily, I shadow traveled us to Olympus. Why so lucky? Because we had Truth or dare in... one minute! I ran to the Throne room and got there just in the nick of time.

Everyone was staring at my new outfit and I remembered: I was daring Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, truth or dare?" I smiled evilly.

"Dare" Aphrodite responded, obviously, she thought of it before she answered.

"I dare you to... GO TO CAMP HALF BLOOD AND SAY YOUR MRS. DIONYSUS WHILE YOU HAVE A BRITISH, SCOTISH, INDIAN AND CHINESE ACCENT! AND YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON SWITCHING BETWEEN THE ACCENTS AND YOU HAVE TO WEAR A REALLY UGLY OUTFIT!" I yelled.

"Whoa. Nico, no need to yell." Percy said.

"Arghhh... I think... I'm going to...Do it...no...I'm not going to do it..."

After an hour of Aphrodite deciding, she finally made up her mind, kind of, "I'm going to..."

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A special thanks to the three people who reviewed this chapter:**

**Crane's shadow- Thanks!**

**I will be me - Sorry, I was kind of busy yeturday so I couldn't update. =(**

**furgil12- Hmm... I don't listen to Green day though... But in my head I always picture Nico listening to Green Day.**

**Disclaimer :I'm not Rick Riordan and will never be.**

Chapter 13

"I'm going to... I'll do it." Aphrodite sighed after deciding for an hour. I smiled evilly and looked right into her eyes. She was terrified, it was kind of obvious, her eyes looked soo scared. Yep, she was scared.

"I'm going to do it tomorrow." Aphrodite declared

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"That's completely fair, you never said that in the rules"

"Fine, be that way" I said, while Ares gave a deluxe death glare.

"Okay, ummm... Daddy, truth or dare?" Aphrodite asked.

"Ahh... Truth." Zeus replied.

"Why do you have affairs with other people?" Aphrodite asked with a smile on her face.

"Well... You do to Aphrodite!"

"I don't have as many as you. I only have... 12 other affairs" Aphrodite said with a smile on her face.

"Well... I only have 34019 other affairs" Zeus said.

"That's ALOT!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Fine, I do it to annoy Hera, that's all" Zeus admitted.

Everyone stared at him weirdly and stood up and was about to walk away when Hera screeched, "I HATE YOU! ***********************! **** ***! **** ***!" and a bunch of other words that I cannot repeat. She was yelling at Zeus while everyone else was looking at them in amusement. After an hour of Hera yelling at Zeus and Zeus looking rather bored I looked around and everyone else was doing something amusing. So, I decided to take out my specialized IPhone that doesn't attract monsters when I use it and that can also Iris message people. It was also jet black on the outside so I liked it.

I was about to beat Plants vs. Zombies 5 times when I looked around and no one but Zeus, Hera, Thalia and I were here, so I quickly tapped Thalia on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow me. She did so but looked quite annoyed because I made her leave her game. We walked up to our hotel room and then I left her in peace to do whatever she was going to do. Me on the other hand, decided to collapse on my bed and go to sleep.

When I woke up I heard people yelling and I guessed it was Zeus and Hera. Lazily, I got out of my ever so comfortable bed. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Then, I slipped on some grey low top converses- since I couldn't wear black. I ran down the stairs wanting to know what happened.

Next thing I know I saw Zeus and Hera filling in papers. Being the curious me, I blended into the shadows and looked at the papers. At the top I saw a few letters: IVORCED RFMSO. It took me a few minutes to figure out but then I saw a finally figured out the two words: Divorce Forms.

**Could you guys take a little bit of your time and review if you really like this story?**

**Press the button that says "Review this chapter" If you like this story or/and if you want me to update really often.**

**Don't you guys realise the more reviews I get that chapter the longer I make the next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Two updates in one day! Reviewers:**

**SonOfAthena97- Yah, I told you**

**- Thanks!**

**BlackConverse24- twice in one day! Is that good?**

**SeaweedBrainGirl11-Thanks!**

Chapter 14 

Wait... WHAT THE HADES! How in Hades did this happen? Zeus divorcing Hera? That's not possible. But then again look at all the children Zeus had with other people:

Ms. Grace/ Thalia's mom, who had Thalia and Jason

Leto, who had Artemis and Apollo

Heracles's mom, who obviously had Heracles

Maia (The nymph), who had Hermes

Dione, who had Aphrodite

Dionysus's mom, who had Dionysus

Athena's mom, who Zeus ended up eating

And hmmm... A BUNCH of other people I can't even name!

I looked over at Aphrodite and she was crying her eyes out as if they were the best couple in the WORLD! Which by the way they're not I think her list of favourite demigod couples is:

Percabeth

Thalico

Traitie

And yah, I think that's about it, or at least her top three. Wait a second... Who are these couples? Percabeth is obviously Percy and Annabeth, Traitie is obviously Katie and Travis but who's Thalico? Sounds like me and... Thalia? Noooo... That would never happen. I let that sink into my mind while I thought of her list of favourite GOD couples:

Ares and herself

Pothena

Artemis with some new god *Cough* Percy one day *Cough*

I raced up the 13 flights of stairs and dashed into my hotel room where Thalia was doing her makeup.

"Guess what?" I yelled really loudly. Ouppss! A bit too loud.

"What, Death Boy?" Thalia said, obviously annoyed.

"Your dad and your 'evil' stepmother are divorcing!" I yelled with excitement.

"No... Your tricking me, I've been waiting for this day to happen _for__**ever **_and it never happened, it wouldn't possibly happen now" Thalia reasoned out.

"Well it did" I said, calming down.

"YYYYEEESSS!" Thalia screeched at the top of her lungs which by the way was very un Thalia like.

She followed me down the stairs and looked at her father carefully, sure enough, they were telling everybody, "I'm finally going to divorce that evil thing!" Hera announced happily.

"Let's get on with the game, shall we?" Hestia sighed.

"I do believe it's my turn" Zeus said, looking rather bored. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Poseidon, truth or dare?" Zeus asked his brother.

"Ummm... Dare, I guess." Poseidon said unsurely.

"I dare you to... go tell Amphitrite that you hate her" Zeus stated, probably without thinking.

"Sure... I already do actually." Poseidon responded.

In the ocean; Amphitrite's palace

"Hello dear." Amphitrite said lovingly while Zeus looked disgusted.

"I HATE YOU!" Poseidon leashed out. Okay... That was awkward...

We left and teleported to Olympus.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in my head, "Aphrodite, you still have to do the dare." I reminded her.

"Fine!" She pouted unhappily.

"I meant you have to do it now!"

"After this dare." She said.

"Arghhh... Fine"

"Hades, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.

"Truth" said the lord of death without a reaction.

"Have you ever..."

**I have no idea what to do for this truth. Any ideas?**

**Review! If you do I'll have quicker updates! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**No on reviewed this chapter =( :'(**

**Seriously, you guys should review, it actually affects my writing, no just kidding, but seriously, review!**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer, I'm not a guy and will never be.**

Chapter 14

"Have you ever... killed your own child?" Poseidon said.

"Why do you have to be sooo lame Poseidon? Oh yah! It's cause your heads made out of seaweed!" Athena taunted.

"HADES! Just answer the question already!" Hestia said.

"Hmmm... Ummm... Maybe... I think soooo... Wait... No I haven't... Yes I have..." Hades said.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION SO APHRODITE CAN DO HER DARE!" Hermes and Apollo screamed/ yelled.

"Fine. Yes I did, when it was world war three and my children were losing." Hades admitted.

"How could you Hades?" Hera said, as always, overreacting.

"Shut up Hera, demigod serial killer" Hades retorted.

"OOOOOOO... cereal!" Apollo said jumping for joy while everyone gave themselves face-palms.

Hera fell silent and then, I heard Apollo scream "APHRODITE! YOU HAVE TO DO YOU DARE NOW!"

"Fine!" Aphrodite pouted.

At Camp Half Blood

We walked up to Hermes cabin first and Hermes pushed her in.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Dionysus." Aphrodite said while switching through a bunch of accents so it sounded really funny. And with that the whole Hermes cabin erupted with laughter.

But, even through a bunch of laughter, you could hear and see Travis and Conner laughing their heads off; their faces were all red, they were clutching their sides and they already fell off their beds and were now rolling on the floor.

That's when Hermes decided to go over there and help his children, actually not really he just started laughing with them when he tried to say hi.

"That's not very kind!" Aphrodite pouted, still managing to change accents. Now Travis was rolling all over the place with laughter.

"I'm going to tell my _beautiful_ husband to give you all kitchen patrol for a month!" Aphrodite said, changing accents throughout the whole thing but the funny thing was that she was changing accents throughout the word _beautiful_.

"We already *laugh* have *laugh* kitchen *laugh* patrol for *laugh* the next *laugh* year for *laugh* doing *laugh* pranks *laugh* on *laugh* the Demeter *laugh* cabin!" Travis said throughout laughs.

At that moment, Dionysus decided to walk in on our _little_ joke. He he he!

"Ummm... What are you guys doing here?" Dionysus asked confused.

"* Uber- gasp* You don't remember your beautiful wife?" Aphrodite said, this time changing tones during her sentence. The Hermes cabin burst out into more laughter, if that's possible.

"Ummm... I don't know youuuu..." Dionysus said, really confused.

"What! You should know me!" Aphrodite said with fake tears in her eyes.

"Well I don't." Dionysus said flatly.

"Too bad for you Mr.!" Dionysus added.

"I'm not a boy!" Aphrodite said, with fake tears streaming down her face.

"You're not my wife! My wife is Ariadne!" Dionysus screamed.

"I know, I'm your father!" Aphrodite screamed.

The Hermes cabin went dead silent and Conner and Travis screamed, "What?"

"Wait... What! Aphrodite, you are most definitely not me!" Zeus yelled at her daughter.

"Daddy! You just blew it!" Aphrodite complained.

The gods teleported us to the bottom of the Empire state building and we decided to take the elevator up.

"Six hundredth floor please" requested Zeus.

"Umm... Excuse me but there is no 600th floor." The man replied dumbly.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Ares said pulling out the hugest sword on earth.

The poor man took out a key and tossed it to me. I caught it and threw it to Zeus who didn't catch it. He waved his hand and it appeared in his hand. Not Fair! How come I can't do that?

We took our elevator and Hermes decided to start up a joke, "Hey, what do these buttons do?"

"I don't know, why don't you press them?" Apollo suggested, sounding like an idiot. Hermes started pressing all the buttons and before you knew it we had to stop on every floor and we had to go to the 600th floor. I looked at Athena and realized she was gone. Hermes and Apollo were gone too. So when no one was looking, I snuck out of the door and shadow traveled myself onto Olympus.

I found Apollo and Hermes partying. I snuck behind them and scared the living Hades out of them.

"Hi! What's the party for?" I asked.

"For pulling the most awesome prank you can ever pull on an elevator." Hermes replied.

Thalia's point of view

Oh my gods! I'm stuck on an elevator because of Apollo and Hermes and their stupidity. This is going to take a looonnngg time. I hope I get there soon. Stupid Hermes, deciding to press all the buttons on an elevator when he knows what's going to happen. I looked at Artemis and she was cursing them.

**_REVIEW!_**

**You know you can do it...**

**Press the blue button that says "review this chapter' if you think the following : **

**1. This story is really good**

**2. All the chapters should be this long (Or longer)**

**3. I should update this often**

**Hmmm... This chapter was pretty long to think about it...**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**_

_**PRESS THE BUTTON!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**So... For the reviewers...**

**Crane's shadow - Thanks! Sorry... I can't update on the weekends =(**

**SeaweedBrainGirl11 - This chapter's kindaa short... Sorry.**

**shinethetribute- Thanks soo much for the ideas! They'll come in handy...**

**- Thanks!**

**furgil12- Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I definetly do not own PJO...**

**Chapter 16**

"I believe it is my turn" my father said with an evil smile on his face.

"Nope it's my turn!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Actually, no it's not Aphrodite, don't try to cheat." The now un drunk Athena said.

"Hmmm... Fine. But... But..." Aphrodite said, being cut off.

"No buts just go already!" Zeus screamed.

"Okay, Artemis, truth or dare?" Hades asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Dare." She said with the confidence.

"Ummm... I dare you to go to Goode High School and kiss EVERY SINGLE MALE IN THE SCHOOL WHILE ACTING LIKE A GIRLY GIRL!" Hades yelled while Aphrodite squealed.

"OH EM GEE! THAT IS LIKE enh THE BEST DARE EVER!" Aphrodite said with the most girly girl tone ever while stretching out the word 'ever'.

"Arghhh... I don't know..." Artemis sighed.

"I wasn't done with my dare yet; you have to do the dare next September when everyone's actually at school." Hades said.

"But... But... Ahh... I'll do the alternative dare." Artemis said, unsurely.

"Fine. Ares, go get your son." Zeus demanded. Ares waved his hand and the next second, Deimos was here.

"Hi father, what would you like?" Deimos said to his father politely.

"What is Artemis's greatest fear?" Ares grumbled to his son.

"Ares! Don't be so rude!" Aphrodite said while hitting him on the head.

"Ummm... Her greatest fear is to get a boyfriend..." Deimos replied.

"Okay, thanks! You can leave now." Aphrodite said to his son. And with that he left.

"Okay, so you have to get a boyfriend, don't worry, I heard Percabeth broke up!" Aphrodite squealed while Percy walked out the room and ran to his room. Looks like someone's crying over their ex.

"Opps. I don't think I should've mentioned that." Aphrodite said.

"Wait... My daughter broke up with fish face's son!" Athena gasped.

"Yep! And now Percy, the hottest boy in the world is going to date Artemis!" Aphrodite planned aloud.

"I'm going to go to get Percy back in the game." I announced.

I walked up the stairs and pulled out the key to our hotel room.

"Hey Perce, was sup?" I said, trying to annoy him.

"Go away," he grumbled. I walked up to him and saw tears rolling down his face. Awww...

"Let's get back to the game," I suggested.

"Fine... After I take a shower." He replied.

I shadow traveled back to the Throne Room and went back to my spot where Artemis was protesting about having Percy as a boyfriend.

"How 'bout calling it a day?" I suggested, slightly tired. There was a grumble of yeses so I left.

**Review! Review! And review!**

**Yep, that's about it, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, This chapter is extreamly short, sorry...**

**Reviewers:**

**cindella204 -Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter (And all the other ones )**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent- Thanks! Alot! Keep reading!**

**The Demititan Healer-Thanks! I just love hearing that. =)**

**o0oVioletx64- Sorry, I think I mentioned it in the summarry though... If you don't know the point of view it's Nico's point of view... I hope you like the story!**

**4everUnstoppable - You'll see in this chapter ;) Hope you like it!**

**Sooo, on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I definetly do not own PJO, if I did, I don't think I would be able to write this story... =( Basically, it's all Rick's.**

Wait... Why did Percabeth Break up? Chapter 17

"Percy... How did you guys break up?" I whined to Percy.

"Go away." He mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"I do believe it is my turn." Artemis declared, annoyed at my whining.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Ahhh... I'll take truth..." Percy replied, without thinking. That's why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain.

"How did you break up with Annabeth?" Artemis asked.

"It's a long story..." Percy said, using it as an excuse.

"SOOOO! JUST TELL US THE STORY!" we all screamed in unison.

"Fine, it all started like this... I was picking Annabeth up for a surprise date on the beach... And then, I walk in the Athena cabin, no one was there, so I decided that she was probably in the forest training. So obviously, I walk to the forest thinking she was there. Right?"

"Just keep going!" Aphrodite squealed.

"So I decided to stop by at the Hermes cabin to see how Travis and Conner since we were pulling a prank on a certain cabin. And then, I hear Travis say to Conner "Percy is sure going to be pissed." So me, being curious, decided to listen some more. I look in the direction he was pointing his finger at and I see Luke MAKING OUT WITH ANNABETH! So as calmly as I can be, I walked over to Annabeth and started 'talking' to her, "Hi." "Umm... Hey Percy, this is not what it seems like..." she said obviously trying to find an excuse. "Okay, so what is it?" I asked really mad. "Umm... It's just... Ahhh..."she starts. "YOU MAKING OUT WITH LUKE! THE TRAITOR!" I yelled. "Percy, it's just..." Annabeth stammered. "You know what Annabeth, we are over, and I mean it, like forever over." Percy said.

I looked over to my right and saw Hermes glaring at Percy and I looked over to my left and saw Aphrodite crying.

For the next... hour and a half, I completely zoomed out until I heard Percy say, "And yah, that's basically it."

"Sooo... I guess that means it's my turn." He said with and evil smile on his face while he cracked his knuckles and looked around the room.

"Poseidon, truth or dare?" Percy asked his father.

"Uhh... Truth." Poseidon answered.

"Do you like like Athena?" Percy asked with the same evil smile on his face.

All of a sudden I hear a snoring sound and all of us look in the direction of Zeus.

"I think we should go now." Hestia said softly.

I walked up the stairs and realized something; a week was over which means... I CAN WEAR BLACK AGAIN!

Quickly, I changed into my favourite outfit; black skinny jeans, a black T-Shirt and black low top Converses. Finally, something is back to normal.

**Review!**

**Press the button**

**You know you can do it...**

**review**

**it'll make me happy =)**

**Soo that's basically it**

**Review and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I was going to update yesterday, but then, my computer turned off because off parental controls. Grrr... **

**And for some reason, my reviews didn't pop up on my email like it usually does so when I saw all these reviews I was like jumping for joy. I also was going to make this chapter longer by like a lot but I felt like this was an awesome cliffy. So for the great reviewers:**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent- Yep, That's what you get for reviewing. Thanks! =D**

**Princess Aziza- Yep, probably.**

**4everUnstoppable - yep. It's to make Pertamis possible =)**

**Honeycloud826 - I will try to make them longer and update faster but my laptop has stupid parental controls! :'( And Thanks!**

**nikko daughter of hades- I'm none of the above! I'm team pertamis! (Artemis + Percy)**

**percylover3579 - Thanks**

**pjolover121- Thanks**

**phoenix038- Umm... I'm going to make a whole nother story for that cuz I love Pertamis**

**furgil12- =)**

**shinethetribute - Thanks!**

Chapter 18

I was walking to the Throne room for yet another game of Truth or dare. It's been going on for like... A month now! Oh my gods! This game is going to go on for like... ever if I don't tell them. I'm going to have to tell the... Sometime soon... like in a month. That's final.

We were all sitting in the Throne room expecting Poseidon to go and tell his truth but he was just looking at us blankly like he didn't remember.

"Go!" Zeus yelled impatiently.

"What? Who are you talking to?" Poseidon asked very confused.

"You! Don't be stupid Poseidon!" Zeus yelled.

"Umm... Soo... What was the question again?" Poseidon asked dumbfounded.

"It was do you like like my favourite daughter." Zeus explained, obviously running out of patience.

"Wait... Are you talking about _ME?" _Aphrodite asked.

"No! I'm talking about-"Zeus said before being cut off by Poseidon.

"You're talking about Thalia aren't you?" Poseidon guessed.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M TALKING ABOUT ATHENA!" Zeus yelled.

"Oh her... I like her maybe. I don't know. I think I like her because..." Poseidon said before being cut off by an outrageously mad person *Cough* Athena *Cough*.

"WHAT! NO WAY IN LIVIN' HADES WILL THAT EVER HAPPEN! NOT IN ANOTHER THOUSAND MILLENIA!" Athena screeched at the top of her lungs.

"This is going to be such a pretty relationship!" Aphrodite squealed with joy.

"Umm... This is really awkward..." Percy said, slightly grossed out.

"Anyways, I think we should go on with this little game. Don't you think?" Hades said, clearly grossed out and annoyed by their fighting.

"Oh yeah! Don't use my name in slang please." Hades requested very annoyed.

"Okay! It's my turn, but I wanted to say some-"Poseidon said.

"Just get on with the game!" Zeus said impatiently.

"But I needed to say-"Poseidon argued.

"Save it for after this game." Zeus said.

"Fine. Artemis, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.

"Ahhh... People stop asking me! Truth." Artemis responded.

"No! You're lucky, I haven't got asked once!" Hermes said in a whiny tone.

"Me neither! That's totally not fair!" Apollo pouted.

"Geez people, you'll get asked soon, just wait." I replied.

"Okay, I pick truth." Artemis declared.

"Ahhh... If you were to choose any boy in the world, who would you chose to date?" Poseidon said, sounding like Aphrodite.

"Umm... Why do you care?" Artemis responded.

"Just answer." Poseidon retorted.

"Ahhh... Percy, I guess." she said quietly while she started blushing.

"I didn't hear you!" everyone yelled.

"I SAID, PERCY!" she yelled back as Percy started blushing. Wait. What! How come Percy gets all the hot girls?

"Umm... Okay... That's awkward, but I'm okay with it." Percy said with a smile.

"Okay, my turn... Thalia, my faithful lieutenant, truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Ahh... I would pick dare but since no one's picking dare, I'll pick truth." Thalia responded.

"Umm... Do you have a secret crush that absolutely no one knows about? If you do who is it?" Artemis asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Thalia asked.

"Because I want to see if you're faithful." Artemis reasoned out.

"Ahhh... I do have a crush no one knows about but I'm not going to tell you." Thalia said quietly while blushing deep red.

"What! No way! I'm so sorry Thalia, but I will have to kick you out of the Hunt." Artemis said sadly.

"And you have to tell us who that is." Apollo said slyly.

By this time, I saw Aphrodite grinning a huge grin and she even started squealing. I also saw Zeus's face red with anger and a thunderstorm going on in the mortal world.

"Umm... That person is..." Thalia started off.

**Cliffy! Any guesses for who that person is? Review!**

**Is this getting a bit too random?**

**Love it or Hate it?**

**Any Ideas for the next Dare or Truth?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ouppss! I don't think I've been updating for like the past week...**

**But I found out that I had 100 reviews so I had to make an extreamly long chapter =)**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own PJO**

**I'm kinda lazy to put down names right now so the awesome reviewer that was hoping to be the 100th reviewer happens to be so =)**

Chapter 19

"Just tell us already!" I complained.

"Okay little Miss whiney pants. That person just happens to be you." Thalia said. Wait... Was she talking to me?

"Are you talking to me?" I asked curiously because no way in living Hades does that girl like me!

"Yes Death Breath. That person happens to be you." Thalia said while blood rose to her face causing her to blush.

"Thalia Grace! I do not approve of such a relationship with this Death Spawn."

"How 'bout continuing with a normal game of truth or dare?" Ares suggested.

"This is just starting to get normal though!" Aphrodite whined.

"People can do whatever they want." Hestia stated.

"As in?" Aphrodite asked.

"As in ask whatever they want to ask." Hestia and Athena said at the same time.

"Fine... Thalia, continue the game!" Aphrodite commanded.

"Apollo, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare!" Apollo said randomly.

"I dare you to... Never make haikus ever again!" Thalia exclaimed. A world without Apollo and his haikus, that's kind of weird...

"Ummm... Okay..." Apollo agreed.

"My turn! Finally!" Apollo smiled happily.

"I'm going to dare everyone, and since you're not allowed to do that, I'll make the dare easy. Okay?" Apollo declared. There were a bunch of nods so he kept on going.

"I dare all of you to take a vacation in... Europe! This means all of you have to have the same schedule and Athena had to make the schedules." Apollo announced.

"Ahhh... Umm... Okay... But that's like the weirdest dare I ever heard of." Athena said.

"Oh em geez! Does that mean we're going to Paris?" Aphrodite squealed.

"Umm... Yah... No duh." Athena replied mocking Aphrodite.

"I'm going to go plan this thing out." Athena decided and added, "Don't bother me. Especially you Fish Face."

Athena's point of view

Ummm... Should I make them go to Paris first or should they go to Italy first? I asked myself.

After an hour of questioning to no one in particular other than myself I finally decided the plan:

Thursday (The day after tomorrow):

8:00: Go to Olympus Godly Airport and catch a flight.

Friday:

Get off the plan at 5:00 p.m. (When the plane lands)

6:00: Meet me at Corniglia's International Airport in gate D4

7:00: Eat at a restaurant (Together)

8:00: Have free time (Yes Aphrodite, that means you can go shopping)

9:00: More free time

10:00: Meet me at hotel

10:30: Be in your rooms (And hopefully asleep)

11:00: You better be asleep... Or else...

12:00: I will check on you and see if you're asleep. If you're not... Owls will chase after you.

Saturday:

7:30: Meet me at the breakfast room and eat

8:30: Sightseeing

12:30: Lunch at the closest restaurant

2:00: Shopping (You are only allowed to spend 250 euro)

4:30: Free time!

6:30: Dinner (Eat at hotel)

8:00: More free time

10:30: Back to your hotel rooms

12:00: You better be asleep... or else...

Sunday:

7:30: Pack up your stuff because we're leaving this hotel

8:00: Eat breakfast at the hotel

9:00: Go to the Corniglia airport (Flight leaves at 10:30)

1:00: Get off the plane when it lands

3:00: Meet me at the hotel

4:00: Unpack your things and make yourselves at home

6:00: Meet me in my room (We're going out to eat)

I decided to give them what I got so far. I decided to give them one by one. Aphrodite first.

**Hmm... This is not the best chapter yet... Sorry!**

**Yah... It kinda sucks.. =(**

**Review...**

**Review... And review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Only two reviewers for the last chapter, which sucked...**

**Wait... I didn't get two reviewers! I got 4! =)**

**This chapter also pretty much... Sucks. =(**

**Also this story is pretty much coming to an end...**

**For four special reviewers :**

**nikko daughter of hades- Thanks!**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent- Thanks! ALOT!**

**SeaweedBrain33 - Sorry, I was some what busy...**

**XxMidnightSeaDragonxX - Thanks!**

Chapter 20

To Aphrodite's room. Uhh... This is going to be somewhat confusing...

Aphrodite's palace/ wardrobe

"Here's your schedule for the next three days" I said with a sigh knowing that this was going to lead to a lot of stupid questions.

"Ummm... Okay. But there's a problem..." Aphrodite said.

"What is it? Be quick." I said already annoyed by her waste of time.

"Ahh... I can't fit all my clothes in my suitcases." She said stupidly.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BEING ALL YOUR CLOTHES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING LIKE... A FEW." I yelled.

"Ohhh... Can you give me a sheet with the limit of clothes we're allowed to bring?" Aphrodite asked. Oh my _ Gods. This is going to take a loonnngg time.

"I'll just tell you right now and you can write it down so you don't forget."

"Okay..." she said while getting a pink piece of paper and a feathery pink pen.

"Okay, you can bring: five dresses, 10 T-Shirts, 6 pairs of jeans and 4 pairs of footwear." I listed.

"What about accessories?" Aphrodite asked.

"Uhh... Three pairs of earrings, 4 necklaces and two bracelets." I said making sure I got every type of accessory possible.

"What about hair ties?" she asked

"Umm... around ten I guess."

"Okay. Bye! I better start packing!" Aphrodite said.

Next up: Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and none other than Percy Jackson himself.

Nico's point of view

Thalia in the middle of complaining about how she didn't want to go to Italy and all those places when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it" I volunteered.

"Umm... sure..." Thalia agreed. I opened the door and found Athena.

"Ummm... Hello" I greeted the goddess.

"Here's your schedules for the week." Athena said ready to leave.

"Umm... Lady Athena, we not might be able to go. I'll explain why after. You can come back after all your visits to other Gods." Thalia said budging in.

"All right." The goddess agreed as she left.

"Okay, so why can't we go?" Percy and I asked at the same time.

"Umm... Because you guys are going to get airsick and because I'm afraid of heights, I can't go on airplanes." Thalia explained.

"Ohh... True. But the Gods aren't going to care, they'll just say that Zeus won't blast them out of the air." Percy countered.

"So... We're going to have to come up with an issue..." I reasoned.

"Maybe one of us can get sick?" Percy suggested.

"Ummm... You can't just get sick when you want to you know Perce?" Thalia and I said together.

"Ahh... True that." Percy said looking out beat and dumbfounded.

"Got it! We can ask Hecate for a potion!" I said.

"Okay, let's go ask her." Thalia said excitedly as we all started walking out the door.

"So who's going to drink the potion?" I asked as Thalia and I started looking at Percy.

"Umm... I think that Thalia's better of drinking it." Percy said.

"Umm... Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because, if Nico or I drank the potion your father wouldn't care. But if you drank the potion your father would go all 'Daddy' on you." Percy reasoned.

"Umm... Fine, I'll drink this stupid potion." Thalia said upset.

"Umm... I think we're there." I said.

"You think?" Thalia said in a 'No Duh!' voice.

I knocked on the door and asked Hecate for a potion that makes you sick for two weeks. After I asked that she looked at me all weird and said yes confused.

We went back to our room after paying Hecate a few Drachmas.

"I'll read the instructions and you do them okay Thals?"I suggested.

"Fine..." She said grumpily.

"Okay, first, get a cup of water and mix the water with the potion."

"Okay" Thalia said.

"Then, make sure you stir it very well. And finally, drink it." I said.

"Sure." Thalia said as she drank the potion after following each of the steps.

"Oh my Gods, I think this thing is working" Thalia said through a coughing fit while Percy went and disposed the potion bottle so no one would know about it.

Someone knocked on the door while Thalia was in the bathroom doing some things and Percy was in the other bathroom obviously pissing.

So casually, I opened the door to reveal Athena just as Percy got out of the bathroom. I told Percy to explain to Athena about the situation and told him that I needed to go piss which I really didn't. I just didn't feel like talking to Athena.

**As I said, This story is pretty much coming to an end... Sadly =(**

**And I find it kind of IMPOSSIBLE to write a sequal... :'(**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review!(Am I spaming this or what? =))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, reviewers!**

**Loyce4-As in?**

**XxMidnightSeaDragonxX- Sorry, but as you probably know, school's starting soon and I don't want to be too busy with absoulutly everything.**

**Peppermint. Rocks- I know, it's sometime's confusing 'cause I'm not the most expirianced author ever! ;)**

**Piper Di Angelo- I'm not innocent- Yay! I know last chapter sucked.**

**nikko daughter of hades- Your a daughter of Hades eh? (same!)**

**WARNING! :This chapter contains Thalico =)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Chapter 21**

I was rudely awakened by the sound of an idiotic alarm clock. Grr... I guess it's time to tell Zeus. I heard Thalia in the washroom puking... Gross. Grr... I guess I'm going to have to go help her.

While I was subconsciously getting ready to take a morning shower, my ADHD mind set off somewhere else and started thinking about how much it would suck to be Thalia right now.

I looked into my hands and saw a pink Paramore T-shirt. Wait... Why in the name of ********* Hades is there a PINK T-SHIRT IN MY DRAWERS! Seriously, what the hell? I got up and threw the shirt into the garbage can. I decided to go help Thalia and then take my shower.

"Hey Thals" I greeted her.

"Umm... Hi" she said rather groggily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible" she said while running to the bathroom. I guess that ends there.

Time to take a stupid shower...

I came out of the shower soaking wet. See why I don't like taking showers? After I dried myself I realized I didn't have a T-shirt. Guess I'm going to have to go around shirtless.

After I dressed up (as much as I could) I walked out and walked across the hallway and realized Thalia's door was opened... Oh Hades! She can see me shirtless. I looked into her eyes and saw her gazing at my eight packs. I decided to mock her and walk closer to her.

"Umm... I'm going to tell your father today, okay Thals?" I said.

"Umm... What, oh ahh... Yah." She said after a few minutes and obviously distracted by my eight packs. I smirked at her, amused.

"Why are you shirtless?" she demanded.

"Ah... I forgot my shirt in my room when I went to take a shower. I'll be back." I said.

I went and got a black Hollister t-shirt. Then, an idea popped up in my head; waking up that lazy bum; Percy. I mean someone who gets up later than me has definitely something wrong with them.

I shook Percy a little, but enough to wake him up and then, when he started to stir, I shadow traveled from one end of the room to the other.

"Ahhhhh!" Percy shrieked sounding like a girl.

"There's a ghost!" Percy shrieked again. He kept on shrieking until he realized it was me.

"Di Angelo! I will seriously kill you!" He screamed at me.

"Umm... You can't" I reasoned out with my amazing reasoning skills.

"****&^^*))**^^*^$#$%^$#$%^&*(*^%^%#!$ %^&*((()_)*&^^%%^*&%%&" Percy yelled with his rather... colourful vocabulary.

"Chillax man. Take a chill pill, geez."

"Anyways, let's go and tell Zeus before he comes and haunts us down." I said.

"Ahh.. Sure, just let me take a shower." He said. He walked in the nearest bathroom and came out looking slightly grossed out. I rolled on his bed and started laughing.

"You went in the same bathroom as Thalia!" I yelled in between laughs.

"Oh shut up Nico, you're the one who has a crush on her." He teased.

"Do not!" I lied.

"Sure..." Percy said sarcastically.

At that moment, somehow, Annabeth and Luke entered the room, hand in hand and Annabeth yelled, "Umm... You sooo do!"

It took Percy a while to register that Annabeth had her hand in a TRAITOR'S hand. Percy walked out the room without a word causing Annabeth to run after him.

I caught her by the arm and said, "Annabeth, don't do it."

Tears started forming in her eyes so I decided to take it a little bit farther.

"You with Luke, I see..." I said looking in the eye as he gave me a dirty look. Probably for taking Thalia.

"Annabeth, listen, Percy's moved on" I said as she started crying her eyes out.

"With whom?" she asked in between tears.

"I ccan't tell you... It's a secret and I'm not sure he wouldn't mind if I told you anymore." I said as I thought 'Lady Artemis' in my head.

"Where's Thalia?" Luke asked.

"Somewhere you don't need to know... for now." I walked away as Percy came back, refusing to look at anyone.

I walked into Thalia's room and asked, "Do you want to see Luke?"

**Sadly, this story probably only has... A few chapters left. I would end it sooner but I can't find a good ending. Expect this story finished around... Next week...**

**But I can make it longer... IF I GET MORE REVIEWERS! =)**

**Basically, if I get ten reviewers this chapter, I'll make it last a week longer. Same goes for all the other chapters left.**

**So REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW AND PRESS THE BOTTON!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not going to do the Shoutouts cuz of time but here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not happen to own PJO!**

Chapter 22

"No way in Hades will I ever want to see that traitor." She said.

I gave her a little hug and walked out of the room.

"She doesn't want to see you Luke." I said with an evil smile on my face.

Artemis's point of view

I was boarding the flight to Italy with all the other Gods. Yah, not even Thalia and the other _boys. _

It was quite amazing how mortals couldn't see Ares's huge swords that were about a meter tall. Yah, a METER tall. They couldn't see anything at all including my bow and arrow, father's lightning bolt, Poseidon's trident and just about anything else.

We were about to board the flight when we realized we didn't have those things called 'Passports'. Looks like we can't get in without them... *Gulp*. We all looked at Athena expectantly.

"Here you go. I did some research and found out that we needed these you know so I made a fake copy for us that would pass as real." Athena explained in Ancient Greek so people wouldn't catch us. We all thanked her while boarding the airplane.

"By the way, we're not going to Cornaglia we're going to Genoa instead." Athena said.

"WHAT! That's not fair! I wanted to eat corn in Cornaglia!" Hermes and Apollo whined causing a huge crowd around us and weird stares.

"Ohhh. Shut up! You'll have a lot more fun there." Athena said.

"But...But...B-" Hermes complained not aware of Athena's cold stares.

"SHUT THE HADES UP OR ELSE!" Athena said.

"Stop using my name in slang. There **is** the word 'Hell' for a reason you know." Hades complained.

"You boys should ALL stop complaining and shut up!" I yelled at them for the bijjilionth time today as Hermes shuffled on his feet and Apollo started stating the obvious, "You're making her mad guys. Look she's changing into her eighteen year old form that means she's pissed off..."

"Apollo, we all know that" Poseidon chuckled.

"Just saying in case there are any late catcher ons." Apollo said as everyone sighed.

"Apollo, you **are **the latest person to catch on that we know... other than Percy." Poseidon chuckled at the last bit of his sentence. Everyone including my furious TWIN (No he's NOT older than me!).

I heard Poseidon and Hades gulp extremely loudly and I saw them grip their chairs with an extremely scared look on their faces as I heard my father chuckle. WAIT WHAT! ZEUS CHUCKLED! IMPOSSIBLE!

"Ummm... Father... Did you just laugh?" Athena said disbelieved.

"Is there anything wrong with laughing daughter?" He replied.

"Umm... Not really but you ummm... never laugh..." Athena pointed out.

"I do all the time... It's just that I never do it in front of you dear daughter." He replied.

"Arghhhh... Never mind, just ignore what I said because you will never understand." Athena mumbled under her breath.

"Athena is right, boys will never understand." I said clearly enough for the boys to hear me.

"Bwaby Pwoseidwon is a wittle scardwy cwat!" Ares mocked while Poseidon glared at him.

"See, he didn't even protest!" Athena exclaimed.

"Awww! I can see some Pothena coming in! Eckkkkk!" Aphrodite said squealing her head off.

"Seriously! Aphrodite, shut up!" I yelled (No I don't scream or squeal unless it's Apollo).

"How 'bout going to sleep?" Apollo suggested sleepily. Lazy butt.

I looked to my left side and saw Athena studying some maps and I looked to my right and saw Hestia sleeping away. So, I looked in front of me and saw Zeus, Poseidon and Hades laughing at each other or just looking like they were about to piss in their pants. Hemm... About time to go to sleep...

**Ummm... Yah... Review**

**Review**

**and Review!**

**(Sorry, Chapter's kinda short... Grrr!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, six reivews for the last chapter, somewhat more then what I expected for a really bad chapter...**

**Reveiwers!**

**Honeycloud826- Thanks!**

**FaZe-Life - Thanks!**

**XxMidnightSeaDragonxX - Thanks!**

**Kathy- Sorry, I was busy... I guess.**

**PercyTheSolderGod- Thanks for the reveiw!**

**avrilkitties- I do it eventually... =)**

**Yah, it took me a really long time for me to update but I was busy... Seriously! I swear on the Styx!**

**Disclaimer: How can I possibly own PJO? Since when could I own gods?**

Chapter 23

I woke up around 7:30 and did the normal thing; look around and see who's awake…

Athena was beside me planning things out for our trip, Ares was behind me glaring at mortals who were going googly eyes for Aphrodite, Hephaestus diagonal to me glaring at Ares while playing with a chunk of metal and Poseidon stealing looks at Athena. *Rolls eyes* If Aphrodite was awake she'd be squealing so loud mortals would go deaf and die. Everyone else was… somehow… ASLEEP! Including Apollo! Lazybutts.

Let's see what I can do… Annoy Athena… No, not a good idea. I-M my huntress- actually, ex-huntress. =( Stupid Nico boy! Actually, not a bad idea… I'm going to I-m my huntress.

I stepped into the mortal washroom which was really, REALLY small. And I mean really small like maybe two feet squared? Oh gods, I sound like Athena, not like that's a bad thing. It's actually quite good but it's just not me.

I got the I-M set up and now I was just waiting for Thalia to answer at the other end.

"Hello?" I heard a voice that sounded like Thalia's.

"Hello Thalia, I see you are enjoying your time with… The _boy…_" I greeted rather sourly.

"Actually, not really I'm ahh… Kind of sick…" she explained.

"That's exactly why being a hunter is better Thalia." I countered gently but evilly.

"Sorry Lady Artemis, but I must get going now, it's about breakfast time." She said ending the conversation.

"Umm… Okay, goodbye Thalia _Grace" _I said as I enunciated the last name.

"Umm… Bye" she said awkwardly.

I walked out of the extremely small bathroom and went back to my seat finding that the other Gods were already awake. I subconsciously looked at my watch and realized it was 12:30! What? It took me that long to Iris message Thalia! I looked around more carefully and saw my father still sleeping. Arghhh... I went over and tapped him on the shoulder really softly, kind of... I started to hear him mumble some words about my mother; Leto.

"Leto? Heeeyyyyy daarrrllliiinnnggg..." I heard him say. Grrr... Men these days...

"Whassssuuuppppp?" I heard him slur again. He seemed like he was having a really good dream so I decided to prank him with of course, the help of Hermes.

I grabbed Hermes and told him about the awesome prank.

"Let's do this!" He agreed with a chuckle.

We went over to my father and started videotaping him.

"I lluuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvveeee youuuu Ms. Grace" (I don't know what her first name is.) We decided to play along and say, "I love you to Zeusy Zeus Zeus." I said in a very girly manner.

He started to stir so we quickly ran back to our seats.

"Did you have a nice dream?" I heard Hestia laugh, who was watching us the whole entire time.

"Yes in fact it was the best dream had for a rather long time." My father replied.

We all laughed at him and I managed to give Athena the video camera so she could copy it onto a CD. No, not just a regular one, one of those that don't burn and don't tear to pieces.

After our lunch, I gave a CD to each god but Zeus. They started laughing momentarily and other people started giving them weird looks. Hermes was laughing his head off.

One of those airplane attendants came right up to Hermes and asked, "Is there anything wrong young man?" which caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Wait, so what am I missing out on?" Zeus asked clueless."

"Nothing father, just the fact that you rather... Lovingly" Athena replied cracking a laugh.

"Just tell me!" He exclaimed.

"No seriously, it's for your on good father" Hermes laughed.

"Fine. But this is not the end to this... Hilarite.

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviewers!**

**Honeycloud826- I tried =)**

**FaZe-Life - Yah, I did that this chapter, I'll do it for the chapters that are left to, but usually it's the same pov as it was the last chapter.**

**SofiaRox - Umm... Explain? I love CC (Constructive Critsm)**

**AnnieHonson- Thanks!**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent - Only? No just kidding!**

**XxMidnightSeaDragonxX- I tried... I run out of ideas sometimes though...**

**Peppermint. Rocks - Hmm... Yah, I totally forgot about Hera last time so let's stick with this, Hera got over Zeus... The end! =)**

**nikko daughter of hades - Orriginallety! (Don't think that's even a word) =)**

**kiwifruit97- Happens this chapter, mostly next though.**

**Okay! SO yah, last chapter was a tad bit confusing but... I don't have that much time to make it perfect, I try though =)**

**Unfortunaly, this story has to come to an end... Maybe three more chapters... Or two... =(**

**But I am going to make a sequel but that's going to be a Romance one and that's going to have to wait until next summer because of school.**

**But I am going to make other stories during the school year =) (Not telling you what the title is until I finish this story)**

**So keep your eyes open and look for the new story after this is done =)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO, but I don't... I can still dream though, right =)**

Chapter 24 (Artemis's pov)

"What is it!" Zeus whined.

We looked at each other then, in unison we all spoke, "We'll tell you later, father!" We all said imitating Zeus's voice.

"Later could be in millennia!" he whined again.

"We'll tell you when the plane lands" Aphrodite said with her hands on her hips.

"Hmphhh... Fine." he said with an angry face on.

"Quite whining!" Hestia screamed.

We all shut up for a while, but obviously, as Olympians, not arguing was somewhat impossible.

"Hey, look we're landing!" My annoying brother exclaimed reminding Hades and Poseidon that they were on a plane. As Poseidon was looking scared out of his wits and Hades was trying to hide the fact that he was scared, Hera (who was over Zeus by now), Hestia, Athena and I groaned at the fact that they were about to start a huge argument.

Here we go again...

"You guys have to tell me!" My father whined like a little child.

"Hmphhh... Fine! I'll tell you *&*(*&*((! You were ****** dreaming about that ***^%#$&&% &%^*&^&*!" Hera yelled at him.

"HERA! HYPOCRITE ALERT!" Apollo and Hermes yelled at the same time.

"What did I do wrong?" Hera snapped at them.

"You told me not to cuss, and look at you, cussing your head off!" Hermes explained.

"Well... Ahh..." Hera stuttered while trying to think of a good excuse.

"And you ruined the whole thing!" Apollo whined.

"SHUT UP! You guys are talking so loud I can't even think!" Athena complained.

"How 'bout we all shut up and go back to whatever we were doing before?" Hestia suggested.

"Please ensure that you buckle your seatbelts as we are preparing landing" A voice said.

"There's a gho...Ghost!" Aphrodite screeched while clinging on to Ares' arm.

"Darling, it's just someone speaking over the intercom" Ares explained patiently while giving Hephaestus a smirk while receiving a glare.

I made sure everyone was buckled up and I returned to my seat in the nick of time.

After airplane has landed

We all went through the securities really easily and then we went to go get our luggage.

I was looking for my luggage bag when I realized that a silvery suitcase lay in front of me so I took it easily. I was looking for my second bag which had a moon on the front when I saw it coming right towards me. I grabbed it and checked for all my bags;

Backpack: Check

Bow and arrow bag: Check

2 suitcases: Check

I looked around and decided to help my brother who decided to bring four bags but found none of them.

"Umm... Need some help?" I offered him.

"Sure." He replied quickly.

"What design do your bags have on them?" I asked.

"I donno" He replied.

"WHAT! Nevermind, I'm not helping you."

I waited at the front entrance of the airport and waited for the others to come. I decided to hurry them by texting Athena to tell them to hurry up;

'Hey, tell them 2 hrry up, k?' I texted.

'I'm trying, but Apollo can't find his bags' she texted.

'nvm, found it, b there in a sec.' She corrected.

They all got here but then I realized something... Where's Poseidon?

**Yep, I made a cliffy, not a sucky ending to a chapter.**

**And yes. This story's going to finish around... Next week.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I decided to update today, and write 24/7 on my story cuz guess what? I got like 10 review this chapter! Yep, it was awesome.**

** So to the reviewers:**

**XxMidnightSeaDragonxX- I added some Nico pov just for you ;)**

**Peppermint. Rocks - Ha ha ha **

**FaZe-Life - Thanks!**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent- I was just kidding! =) Thanks though!**

**SonOfHades22- Hmm... I already told you =)**

**SofiaRox- Thanks!**

**AnnieHonson- Yep, I updated alright. =)**

**On with the story that happens to be ending very soon... =(**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disapointe you, but I DO NOT own PJO**

Chapter 25 (Artemis's pov!)

We looked everywhere and after 15 minutes, we all decided to come back to the front lobby since we split up and didn't know if someone found him yet.

We looked up from our luggage and we see someone standing outside, in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian T-Shirt looking for someone.

Hermes crept up on him and held a knife against his neck scaring him.

"AHHHHHH!" Poseidon said, screaming like a girl.

"Could you shut up?" Athena spat impatiently while slapping him in the face.

"Owwiee... Dat Hwurt..." Poseidon said, acting like a little baby.

"Oh, shut up." Athena said to Poseidon while telling me to give instructions.

"Okay, listen up, we're going to go to the hotel in several different taxis and I'm going to give the groups, no changes." I yelled over everyone else.

"Okay, so: Athena, Zeus, Demeter, Apollo are a group. Hestia, Ares, Hermes and I are another group. Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hera are the last group. Also, Hades, you're going to have to do your Shadow traveling thing with Hephaestus because we have an odd number of people." I explained as everyone got in their groups and hailed a taxi.

I was texting Athena through my silver cased IPhone when I heard Hermes arguing with Ares. I decided to let it pass until it got to yelling.

'hey, Ath, don't u think we need fake names?' I texted.

'We'll talk about it when we get there' she texted back.

'Oh cool, wats mine?' I asked curiously.

'Selene Luna Nightshade or Luna Selene Nightshade' she texted.

'I prefer the second 1' I texted.

'Mine's is Sophia, which is close 2 wisdom in Latin' she texted.

I got out of the taxi (we arrived, no I'm not some crazy person jumping out of a moving taxi that's moving at like 120 km.)

"Okay, people listen up! Your fake names are all on this list so I'm just going to shout it out so listen up:

Apollo- Will Fletcher

Demeter- April Abigail Springset

Poseidon- Dylan Jackson

Hestia- Grace Flamma

Hephaestus- Leo Ignuis

Zeus- Zane Tempesta

Aphrodite- Natalie Joy

Hades- Charles Tenebrae

Hera- Nancy Bien

Hermes- Luke Stoll

Ares- Jason Hailebram" I said.

"Also your groups are also decided. Four to a room. Same groups as last time but Hephaestus will be in the group that Aphrodite's in and Hades will be in the same group as Hephaestus." I announced.

"Okay, if you guys aren't sleeping by 12:00 I'll personally send owls into your room and peck you in the eyes." Athena said with a glare.

"Oh yah! And tomorrow, meet in the main lobby at 7:30. We've got a long day ahead of us.

The next morning

I woke up and looked around me, it was 6:00, perfect. I looked at myself. Hmm… Still in my silver pajamas that say "I will turn boys into jack lopes if needed!" I picked out some silver/ gray skinny jeans, a silver/ grey tank top and to finish it off; a gray/silver hoodie. I took a quick shower with some Herbal Essences shampoo. I finished taking my shower and slipped on my clothes and with that, I slipped on some socks and put on some black converses. I checked the time… 7: 00.

I took my bow and arrows in case of a monster attack and headed towards the elevator to eat breakfast…

Nico's POV

I walked over to Percy's room and decided to talk.

"Hey… I'm bored…" I heard Percy complain.

"Me too…" I agreed.

At that moment, Thalia, who wasn't sick anymore, walked into the room and asked, "When do you think they're going to come back?"

"I dunno, soon I hope, I'm getting bored" I complained.

"Stop complaining. Geez!" She said annoyed from our complaints.

"I have an idea." Percy said.

"Woah! Kelp Head has an… Idea!" Thalia said half sarcastically with a gasp.

"Oh shut up! Any ways, my idea…" Percy suggested.

**Ha ha ha! Semi cliffy...**

**Anyways, about two chapters left... :'(**

**Schools starting... :'( And that's exactly why I have to end this story...**

**Reveiw!**

**Review**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**Am I spamming you?**


	26. Chapter 26

**You thought I wasn't going to update for a while didn't you?**

**I'm going to skip the shoutouts cuz of time but anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I DON'T OWN PJO! It's all Rick's...**

Chapter 26 Artemis's POV

I opened my phone and started texting to Athena,

'Hey, r u up 4 breakfast?' I asked.

'Sure' she texted back.

'I'll meet u outside ur room' I texted as I made my way to her room.

I knocked on the door slightly and Athena came out, all ready to go.

"Umm… Did you get anyone with the owls yesterday?" I asked.

"Ummm… Yah, I got Ares and a few others." She replied.

"Did you get Poseidon?" I asked.

"No, apparently, he's really afraid of people pecking him with owls."

We both laughed hysterically at that, getting weird looks from other people.

We decided to have some normal talk so I started, "Nice outfit… Sophia (Athena)." I said while looking at her outfit, a white blouse with _nice_ dark blue jeans and flats. She was carrying a dagger, in case of emergencies.

"Ahh… I personally think your outfit's a lot nicer than mine, Luna (Artemis)." She replied.

"Thanks."

"So, what do you want to eat?" Athena asked me realizing that we arrived at the restaurant.

"Isn't this a buffet?" I asked Athena.

"Umm… yah, sooo? You still have to chose what to eat" she reasoned.

"Well, you have to see what they have until you eat it." I said, smarting out Athena.

At that moment, Aphrodite and Ares walked into the room.

"Hey… Natalie, Jason." Athena and I greeted at the same time.

I checked the time, 7:05. The others should be here any moment now.

I got some waffles, crepes, hash browns, some orange juice, and to top it off, a delicious chocolate chip cookie. To be healthy, I also got some fruits and a sunny side up egg.

I looked at Ares' plate and saw a bottle of beer, some mountain dew, some black French coffee, ten chocolate croissants, a steak, a chocolate cake and… a wellington. Wait… How did he get a wellington, here!

"Hey Will, Luke. You guys are late." I said coldly as I watched Hermes steal some wellington from Ares when he wasn't looking

At exactly 7:30, I headed to the lobby and waited for the rest of them, including Athena. I got bored and decided to look inside my awesome IPhone and started texting Athena.

'hey, u think I should wake up Dylan?' I asked.

'ah. Sure whatev. I'm already waking all of them up so No Thnx." She texted.

'cool, I'll just wait…' I said.

I put my IPhone back in my pocket and waited…

Nico's point of view

We were about to go back to camp when we received an Iris Message. Thalia picked it up and…

**You thought I was going to end it this chapter didn't you?**

**NOOO! I would not do that! **

**It's all ending... NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Yep... SO sad... :'( I'll try to make it my best though...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**while you can...**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Artemis's pov

We were in the middle of having a lot of fun at this Aquarium place where you're supposed to have dinner but then all of a sudden, there was an earthquake. I felt the ground shake a couple of times while we all started looking at Poseidon accusingly.

"Dylan, what did you do?" we all accused.

"What do you expect? Look at all the poor fish in there!" he yelled.

"Posei- Dylan! We will take none of this nonsense. Stop it right now!" Zeus yelled at him.

"How about going somewhere else." Hestia suggested.

We all headed towards a regular plan museum and decided to look at weird pictures. But the arguing still continued.

"Hestia, we're going to the war section first!" Ares exclaimed.

"No we're not! We're going to the home section!" Hestia argued.

I looked at Aphrodite for help and she gave me a smirk that clearly said, "You're stuck with them"

I decided not to protest and just leave the two bickering.

"We ARE GOING TO THE WAR SECTION FIRST!" Ares bellowed.

"We're going to the love section first." Aphrodite argued with a touch of charm speak.

" Fine…" Ares pouted leaving Hestia silent.

I decided to have a little _chat _with Hestia.

"GRACE FLAMMA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ACTING AS A LEADER NOT AN ARGUER!" I harshly whispered so no one else would hear.

I looked to my right and saw Aphrodite _comforting( Cough, not really Cough) _Ares.

**Genderess alert! If a guy, do not read the next paragragh!**

"*sigh* that's not fair, we girls have to act all nice and those idiots over there get to be all whiny." Hestia complained.

"Well that's why we're here. To lead the world." I explained to the pouting girl.

"Fine." She said mumbling some unheard words.

"Aphrodite says we're going to the war section first!" Ares exclaimed like a little child.

"Jason Hailebram! Shut the Charles Tenebrae up!" Hestia yelled back getting some weird looks from people.

"Ummm… Grace, wrong word. You're supposed to use the mortal word called "Hell" apparently." I explained to her.

"Oh really?" Hestia asked.

"Umm… Yah" I responded awkwardly.

We all headed towards the Art Gallery that we decided to go to and I shot a look at Hermes, no not a 'lovey dovey look, a murderous look.

"Hermes, we need to _talk." I _said emphasizing the word talk.

We walked outside and when no one was watching I started yelling at him, "WHY DID YOU DRUG HESTIA? &*^*&^v%^&*^$%^%#%^&&^%#$%^&!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yah, that… It was fun!" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

I took out my bow and arrow and aimed it at him.

"Un-drug Hestia right now." I said stretching out every syllable.

"No, ain't gonna do it. No can do, sorry." He said, not acting very sorry.

I launched the arrow and it hit him right in his forehead.

"Owww! &*^&*&%&*&^&*#%%%$#$%^$#$%^!" he cussed.

"Hmm… Don't swear, I'll get Apollo." I teleported to Apollo and I motioned for him to hold onto my arm.

We teleported back and the moment he saw Hermes he gave me an accusing look.

"What did you-" he said getting cut off by me.

"Oh shut up, just work on it, I have to go." I said about teleport out.

"Oh yah, Hermes, DO IT! Or else…" I said threatening him.

I teleported out of this berserk area and headed right towards Athena.

"Hey, Sophia, I think our days off. There was a little Hermes incident." I informed Athena.

I explained to her the whole arrow accident and we started texting everyone.

"Hey Dylan, meet us in the main lobby." Athena texted. We basically did that with every person and we left.

Percy's POV

I was in the middle of a bubble bath when I received an Iris Message.

"Hey" said a voice that sounded like Artemis's.

"Oh… Hey!" I replied not bothering to hide under the bubbles since she was my to-be girlfriend.

"Oh Percy, us gods are going to… stay in Europe for a couple more… weeks. So, we won't be able to continue truth or dare okay?" Artemis stated.

"Oh… About that, we're already at camp, we already came to conclusion you guys we're going to do that. So we came back. Sorry, Artemis. Gotto go." I said as I swiped thru the I-M.


	28. Chapter 28

DEAR AMAZING READERS: **IM SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN ... FOREVER! I promise the final chapter will tomorrow by the end of the week, depending on the mood of my teachers and how much homework they give me. But, after an year and a half, I have the perfect ending. **

**After this, I want to start a new fanfiction, either a Thalico, Pertemis, or a Harry Potter fanfic. PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

Percy's POV

It was sunset as Nico, Thalia, and I walked up Half-Blood hill. The sky was a mix of light blue, magenta and orange. It seemed perfect, just like it was a scene in a Disney movie, but in reality, it was the ending to an amazing adventure.

An amazing learning experience, a life- long adventure, exploring different countries, or just rolling around laughing at other people's pain. But however you want to put it, this was it; the ending to our memorable, life- changing game of Truth or Dare with the gods.

This wasn't just the end though, it was a start to a new adventure, but you can count it as a continuation of an old adventure. Here we were, back at camp; where we first started since I was 12.

We just sat in silence thinking about our wonderful adventures with the gods. We had our fun, amusement, laughter and now, we missed having games of truth or dare, which started out small but turned very big, just like a was it, the start to a new adventure.

Somehow, leaving the game of truth or dare was heart- wrenching and felt terrible. How could this be? But the answer struck me like a bolt of lightning: this was the last and final time we would be having a game with the gods. The last time we wouldn't be in Olympus for something bad, for a punishment. This was it.

We all got up at the same time, together, we faced the Empire State Building, that was in reality, Olympus. Behind us, you could see the sun behind us just behind a small hill.

Thalia finally broke the silence, "This is it, isn't it?" To answer her question I nodded and we turned to face camp. Together, we walked down the small hill Annabeth's POV

It was sunset as Nico, Thalia, Percy and I walked up Half-Blood hill. The sky was a mix of light blue, magenta and orange. It seemed perfect, just like it was a scene in a Disney movie, but in reality, it was the ending to an amazing adventure.

An amazing learning experience, a life- long adventure, exploring different countries, or just rolling around laughing at other people's pain. But however you want to put it, this was it; the ending to our memorable, life- changing game of Truth or Dare with the gods.

This wasn't just the end though, it was a start to a new adventure, but you can count it as a continuation of an old adventure. Here we were, back at camp; where we first started since I was 12.

We just sat in silence thinking about our wonderful adventures with the gods.

We had our fun, amusement, laughter and adventures. But now, we missed having games of truth or dare, which started out small but turned very big, just like a was it, the start to a new adventure.

Somehow, leaving the game of truth or dare was heart- wrenching and felt terrible. How could this be? But the answer struck me like a bolt of lightning: this was the last and final time we would be having a game with the gods. The last time we wouldn't be in Olympus for something bad, for a punishment. This was it.

We all got up at the same time, together, we faced the Empire State Building, that was in reality, Olympus. Behind us, you could see the sun behind us just behind a small hill.

Thalia finally broke the silence, "This is it, isn't it?" To answer her question I nodded and we turned to face camp. Together, we walked down the small hill of camp half-blood awaiting the next adventure.

We walked up camp half-blood awaiting the next adventure.

_**Dear amazing readers, this is it; the end to "Truth or dare with the gods!" :'( I know, this is extremely sad for me, but I have to do it. This fanfic taught me alot of things.**_

_**This story was amazing! Out of all 186 reviews I only got 2 flames. THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!**_

_**I still want to know what you guys think I should write next! Please please please tell me. I honestly don't know. **_

_**As usual, READ AND REVIEW :)**_


End file.
